I Won't Go Home Without You
by saveyoutonight1D-TWxo
Summary: Twins Haley and Sophie are the younger sisters of famous boy band member, Tom Parker of The Wanted. With Tom, they're making the move from Bolton to London, to start internships at The X Factor. The sisters start to quickly learn that the celebrity life that the contestants live aren't all that they're cracked up to be.


"Thomas, look after your sisters!""Muuum!""What? It's my job as your mum to worry.""Fine, but do you have to call me that?""It's your name, isn't it?""I prefer Tom.""Well, I don't. I named you Thomas, so that's what I'll call you.""Fine."

"Haley, Sophie, mind your brother.""Yes, mum.""Thomas, don't let them party in London!""Yes mum."

"Haley, don't forget your internship at that tv show! Sophie, don't forget your studies!""We won't!""Alright then, phone me when you get to Thomas' apartment in London then!"

We finally broke free from our mother an hour later, boarded the train for Manchester Airport out of Bolton, and waited to transfer trains yet again. When we finally got on to the London Euston line, Tom and Sophie sat in one set of seats, and I sat alone in another, until a tall boy, with straight, sandy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes sat next to me. I smiled softly at him, then looked out the window, and then over at my siblings. Tom, was propped up against the window, sound asleep, and Sophie had her iPod in, unable to hear or notice me.

"Hi, I'm Liam.""Hey, haha, I'm Haley.""Haley, I quite like that name.""Thanks, haha it's not quite spelt the usual way.""How do you spell it then?""H-A-L-E-Y."

"Ahh, different, but still nice.""My dad was American.""Ahh, cool! Have you ever been?""Once, to New York to visit him.""I've never been to New York! I've only ever gone to Florida.""Yeah, heard Florida's nice.""Where are you from, Haley?""Bolton. Those two," I said, pointing to my brother and sister, "are my siblings. Tom's my big brother, Sophie's my twin.""You're Tom Parker's sister?""Shhhh! But yes.""That's amazing!"

"Suppose, so."

I liked this Liam boy, he seemed nice, and genuinely interested in talking to me. As I looked over to see if my brother had noticed me with a boy yet, I spotted another tall boy, with thick, dark curls, and green eyes walking past. He had gorgeous eyes, then again, Liam did too, but I wasn't about to fancy some random bloke I'd just seen on the train!

Harry sat himself down with a girl, who I assumed was his girlfriend, from the way he was talking to her. I smiled out the window again, and for the next 2 hours of train ride, I too fell asleep, against Liam, who'd fallen asleep on me.

"HALEY! WAKE UP!""Liam, up!"

"Huh?"

I looked up to see my brother waking me up, and a girl, a little older than Liam, waking him up. Tom and this girl looked at one another then at Liam and I, and noticed something weird. Sophie and I were fraternal twins, and to see us together, we didn't look alike at all. Liam and I, on the other hand, actually did look like we could be twins, when I thought about it. Same hair colour, similar eyes, same build, same attitude, it was really strange.

"Why do I need to get up, Danielle?""The train's stopped? So unless you want to go all the way back round to Glasgow...""It has?"

Liam flew up from his seat, and got out, then stopped and turned to help me up. I smiled and took his hand as he pulled me up, out of his seat, and smiled at me. Tom fetched my bags and we all got off together, where Sophie was waiting for us. Liam stopped and ran over to me quickly as I was about to leave. Tom and Sophie watched awkwardly as Liam and I exchanged phone numbers, hotel information and BBM pins. Liam was going to be staying at a hotel around the corner from Tom's new house, which was great.

"Tooooooom!""What?""I'm gonna go out and meet up with Liam, okay?""Don't be out too late!""Alright!"

I grabbed my hoodie and purse, then ran out the door, meeting up with Liam, who was sat on my doorstep. He smiled up at me, his eyes looking deep and dark, and his smile was warm and welcoming. We walked off together, looking for somewhere to grab some dinner, when we spotted a nearby McDonalds. It wasn't overly busy, so he and I ran inside to get something to eat.

We sat with our food, eating and talking like good friends, when I saw him. His longer, light brown hair, bright, aqua coloured eyes, amazing smile, and adorable accent, sat at the next table over. Liam turned back to see what I was looking at, then grinned and laughed. He obviously knew this boy, and he found it pretty funny that I was looking at him the way that I was.

"That's Louis. He's from Doncaster. He and I are in a band together. We're contestants on X Factor.""You're what?""X Factor contestants...""I'm an intern this season.""Really? You'll be seeing a lot of Louis then.""How old is he?""18. 19, in December.""I'm 19 this October.""I've just turned 17 last month.""Aww, you're the same age as my sister, Megan.""I suppose I am then, haha"

Louis walked over towards Liam and I, a massive grin on his face. I tried my best to look presentable, and Liam just watched me, laughing at my insane efforts to make myself look somewhat attractive. Louis wasn't alone, he was with the curly haired boy off the train, that boy's girlfriend, and another boy, with darker skin and black hair.

"Hey Liam, mate! What you doing here?""Eating some supper with Haley, I met her on the train, she's lovely!"

"Aw, well, Hi Haley, I'm Louis, this Is Harry, his girlfriend Sarah, and Zayn. Liam, Zayn, Harry and I are in a band together, with another lad from Ireland, named Niall.""Ah, that's well cool!""Where you from, babe?""Bolton, it's right near Manchester.""Ahhh, I know where Bolton is!""Yeah, aha my big brother's also in a band, and he moved here, so my twin sister and I went with him.""Which band is he in?""The Wanted."

The other four gasped slightly, while Liam just smiled wide at me, and I began to blush. My brother was a famous popstar, and I loved that he was doing what he'd always wanted, I just hated the reaction I generally got from saying who he was.

"That's awesome! I take it he's Tom then?""Yup. Tom's my big brother, Sophie and I are twins, and we have more siblings in Bolton and New York City."

"That's interesting, I'm not sure I know anyone from America!""Haha, my dad's American.""Ooh, nice! Well, we best be off, would you two like to go with us?""Sure, yeah, Haley, do you want to?""Yeah, I'd like that!"

The six of us up and left, walking around London, looking for something to do. September in London was nice, it was pretty, not too hot, and all the fall colours were starting to come out. We wandered into Topshop, where Zayn's girlfriend Courtney, and Niall's girlfriend Lydia were shopping. Niall's plane from Ireland was due to land in the morning, so Lydia came down to London to surprise him.

"Haley?""Yes?""Do you mind if I call you Hayls?""No, not at all. Tom calls me that all the time!""Alright then, haha I know of a few Hayley's so I wanted to make yours different.""My spelling's different.""Is it?""Mhmm. H-A-L-E-Y.""That's a spelling I haven't seen before! Then again, I haven't met anyone from Bolton before, either."

"Really? Doncaster's not that far from it, really!"

"I know, just have never been.""Ahh, well, it's not that nice. You aren't missing much, and our football's shit.""This is true. Man U all the way.""YES! MUFC!"

Louis and I were stood outside my door, he'd offered to walk me home, and Liam knew I liked him, so he let it go and headed back to the hotel with the others. Louis and I sat and stopped to talk, definitely enjoying one another's company. We were learning everything about one another, our favourite songs, my love for Maroon 5, what we wanted to do with our lives, we learned a lot, more than most people knew about me.

I walked into my house and up to my room, watching him walk away from my bedroom window. He was amazing, and I could tell that I already loved him, I just needed to get the courage to ask him out before someone else did.

Louis' POV:

"Louis Tomlinson to the stage please, Louis Tomlinson to the stage."

I sat in my dressing room, contemplating what I should do. There were a few pretty girls here, but Haley, she stood out. I wanted to just open my mouth and say something to her, something like "hey, wanna be my girlfriend?" but that'd be too awkward. Her friends were always with her, and her brother's band had just finished a dress rehearsal of tomorrow night's performance. Her friend, Danielle, who was also dating her brother's bandmate, Nathan walked past.

"Danielle!""Yes, Louis?""Can you help me out with something please?""Yeah, but don't they need you out there?""No, they can wait, this is more important!""Alright, well, what is it then?""I really like Haley, and have no idea how to ask her out.""Aww, well, erm, you could always pull her aside and just ask her if she'd like to go for lunch or something with you later!""Yeah, suppose I could!"

"See? You knew all along what to do."

"Yeah, haha thanks. Think it should be just her and me, or the boys and one of their girlfriends too?""You and her may be less awkward, but if you want, Nathan and I can go with you.""Yeah, okay! She's close with the both of you, so it'd be less awkward for her then.""True, how about tonight at 8:30?""Yeah, sounds great, thank you!"

Danielle smiled and walked away as I finished getting ready in my dressing room then headed out to the stage. When I walked out, I turned to see Haley, looking hurt and sad, standing by the doorway of my dressing room.

Haley's POV:

"How could you, Louis? Flirting with me all night last night, now going after Danielle? She's with Nathan! How could you do that?""Haley, wait, that's not what happened, not at all!"

"Shut up, Tomlinson, we both know what was said.""No, I really don't think you do! You see, Danielle's helping me out with something, because there's this girl I really, really like, and I'd love to go out with her, but I can't ask her out because I don't know how to!""Save it, Louis. I don't care. Do what you want with Danielle, but you'll never get with me now."

I stormed off, trying not to notice the hurt in his eyes as I walked away. I knew I shouldn't have let myself become emotionally attached to anyone on the set of the show, but Louis, I thought he was different. Tom couldn't find out about this, if he knew what'd happened, he'd not only lose it on Louis, but he'd be beyond upset with Danielle as well. Nathan was like the little brother Tom always wanted. His bandmates were all around his age, Max and Siva were only months younger, Jay was 2 years younger, and Nathan was 5 years younger. Nathan was my age, and Tom couldn't stand to see the poor lad upset.

"Haley, are you alright?""Yeah, Liam. I'm fine. Just, just fine. Where's Sophie?""She's over there, talking with Rebecca and Tom, why? What's happened?""Liam, leave it. I'm fine.""Haley, talk to me. It's me or Tom, Tom probably won't handle it quite as calmly as I do."

"Fine. Louis and I were really hitting it off, and he'd even said like, I was a great girl, any guy would be lucky to date me, and he knows what happened with my last boyfriend, Andy, yet he's flirting with Danielle, asking her out and now making dinner plans with her for tonight, even though she's with Nathan!"

"That doesn't sound like something Louis would do though.""Well, that's what happened. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Harry,Niall and Zayn, and you need to go to the stage with Louis."

"Alright."

I stormed off, looking for the other 3 boys, just hoping that Tom and Sophie wouldn't notice the look on my face. I'd had enough problems in my life up until now, and just when I get to London, the place that's meant to change things for me, things just get worse.

Louis' POV:

"Mate, you've really hurt Haley.""I know, and she didn't even hear me out on it!"

"What you mean?""What I mean, is like, I didn't ask Danielle out, I was asking Danielle how I should ask Haley out, then Danielle suggested that she, Nathan, Haley and I should go on a date together tonight, and that's what Haley heard.'"Hmmm, well, I could talk to her if you wanted me to."

"Could you?"

"I can try.""Perfect, thanks Liam.""Anytime. She really, really likes you.""I know, I really like her too.""I know, only been a week and you're already in love.""Mhmm. I just wish I could tell her. She's the only girl I've ever quite felt this way about."

Liam nodded knowingly, then walked away to leave me to think, and I sat down on the stage, thinking. I knew I had to make things right, I knew what I had to do. I just needed to enlist some help.


End file.
